Preconceived ideas of perfection
by themightyeskimo
Summary: My first fanfic. Summary: Draco loves Hermione and will do anything to get her. Hermione is the same bookworm she's always been, but when draco tells her of how he feels will she be tempted to step out of her old shell and have a little fun?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE LIBRARY

HERMIONE POV

_One week back at school and I'm already behind in my study schedule who knew that being head girl could set me back so much,_ Hermione mused brushing her now sleek hair out of her eyes, it had once been unruly but as it grew longer the weight turned the mass of curls into lustrous waves.

As she opened the door to the library it greeted her with an all too familiar creak. _I suppose I'll just have to do some extra study at night time and revise my study schedule so that it fits my head girl duties into it too._

Sighing she entered the musty old room and was greeted with the smell of stained pages, ancient tomes and the wood fireplace which, although the early autumn weather was still somewhat warm, was still crackling merrily. Browsing through the aisles she gave Madame Prince an affectionate smile which the elderly woman returned. Turning back to her search Hermione began selecting books that would be suitable to use for the various essays that she wanted to accomplish this week. Once she had collected five or so books per subject, she settled herself down into one of the study booths in the back of the library. When she had her self set up for her study session she pulled out her day planner; she began to tick off the assignments which she needed to finish, on her manicured hand.

Ancient runes, transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, history of magic, potions, astronomy, muggle studies, and herbology. She opened one of the many books and began to read, her honey colored eyes flicking over the words quickly. 'The goblin rebellion of 1962 began on July the 12th, the reason…'

_What the hell is that?_ Hermione looked around for a moment; _I swear I could feel someone's eyes on me._ Rolling her eyes at her stupidity she began again 'the goblin rebel…'

_What the hell is going on?_ Looking around once again she saw no one, _I must be imagining things._

'The goblin rebellion of 1962….'

_I'm not imagining things_, Hermione began to pack up her things, _perhaps I'll get my work done in the common room. One good thing about being head girl is that I don't have to put up with Harry and Ron's nagging. _

_Yeah but I have to put up with Draco ferret boy Malfoy. _

Her internal discussion as to the pro's and con's of being head girl continued as she left the library, had she been paying more attention she may have noticed the grey eyed boy follow her out.

DRACO POV

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god, Hogwarts hottest head boy, in one word perfection. Some people think he's cocky and arrogant and all but he's not. This is the story of how won the heart of his love and changed his life…

The scrunching of parchment could be heard through out the library as Draco screwed up yet another piece. Pulling out a clean sheet of parchment and started again…

He sat in his well furnished study, no one around to talk to, he doubted anyone cared. He was Draco Malfoy. He was nice, kind and generous, but due to misrepresentation he was loathed by all, all but one his love, his goddess. And she was all his.

Scrunch, the noise echoed through out the deserted library, well not completely deserted there was the librarian, who Draco thought was quite scary and threatening. Page after page of parchment was balled up and thrown into the blazing fire. Heaving a defeated sigh he began to pack away his pack away his things, the silence of the library was once again interrupted.

The creaking of the door rippled across the room. Draco looked up there she was, his goddess. He quickly changed his mind about leaving the library he slipped into the chair he was sitting on before she had arrived.

He could tell she was in her domain; she languidly strolled through the aisle picking up books now and then to see if they could help her purpose, never once did she seem lost or flustered.

He gulped as she approached the back of the library, her books levitating in her wake. Quickly turning so that he was concealed by the large overly stuffed armchair he had seated himself in.

After a few minutes he began to stare at her again, however as though feeling his eyes Hermione's head shot up. And so the game began. When Draco saw Hermione begin to leave, he silently followed her.

She lead him through the halls of Hogwarts towards their common room, Hermione had seemed unaware of his presence until she reached the portrait which lead into the heads common room.

NO POV

Hermione had noticed the presence behind her but assumed it to be some first year that was lost. She got the shock of her life when she turned around as the person stopped just behind her at the portrait.

"Malfoy?" she exclaimed incredulously "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I thought that would have been obvious granger," he stated with a smirk, "and people say that you're the smart one, weasel's idiocy has finally rubbed off on you eh? I'm not surprised the amount of time you spend with him and doing what may I ask? Snogging most likely" his face twisted into a sneer of disgust.

"What I do with Ron is none of your business Malfoy, your probably just jealous anyways. I haven't seen pansy hanging off you lately what's happened? she realize you're a prick?" venomous malice laced her every word.

"Me, jealous!" he let out a laugh and wiped invisible tears of mirth from his eyes, "I don't have any reason to be envious of the Weasel; he's poor, ugly and has no breeding."

"MALFOY," Hermione snarled, "go away." Her voice no longer the chiming bells that he had once thought them to be instead they had lowered a few levels in pitch.

"Make me mudblood." He almost shivered as he used that name, it was his fathers belief that muggleborns were a lower life not his, but Draco had to keep up appearances until his father was gone.

"**Rictusempra" Hermione drawled monotonously and her left Malfoy in the corridor.**

**CHAPTER TWO: BREAKFAST AND A FAVOR**

**Breakfast the next day was as it usually was, Harry and Ron were writing out their potions homework at the last minute and Hermione had buried herself within a book, only stopping her reading when the boys asked her to check their work. **

"**Done," Ron exclaimed, through a mouth full of what Hermione could only assume was the egg and toast he had been stuffing in his mouth only a moment before. **

"**Ron! That's disgusting, swallow first" Hermione said wiping the flecks of egg off her book "you should know better than to eat and speak at the same time." She returned to her reading only to be interrupted once again by Ron's 'quick wit'.**

"**Oh yeah well at least I eat! You haven't touched your food you just keep reading, it's as if you think if you stop you'll die." Hermione rolled her eyes at this remark but did not look up again. **

**Harry, who had remained silent through out the course of their 'discussion', as he normally did, finally decided to comment.**

"**He's right you know 'mione, I never see you eat anymore your always reading, it scares me." He swiped at the egg yolk dripping down his chin. **

"**I can take care of myself! I am a big girl I don't need your help, why are you two keeping tabs on what I eat anyways? It's not like it's your business," she hissed closing her book with a snap, "I'm going to go and get a decent seat in potions, I'll see you later." And with that she stood abruptly and began to stalk out of the hall, ignoring Harry's attempts to call her back.**

"**Mione you know what we meant we were just worried! Mione!" Harry sighed in defeat and looked to Ron who simply shrugged and piled some more bacon onto his plate.**

**Draco who had seen the display between the trio was quite pleased, potty and the weasel had given him the perfect opportunity to get to know Hermione better, but before he put it to work he had to speak to his uncle…**

**End of chapter two**

…

**(Bet you thought I was going to leave you there) **

**Draco stalked toward the teachers table glaring as he passed the hufflepuff's. **

"**Hey uncle Sev" he said as he approached the head table. **

"**I've told you Draco I am not your uncle and you are not to address me that way whilst we are in a public place" Severus shot Draco a warning look and then motioned for Draco to follow him out the hall.**

**Draco nodded and followed behind his 'uncle' glaring half heartedly at the younger years as he passed them. Once outside of the great hall Severus turned towards the dungeons, only to be stopped by Dracos hand on his black teaching robes**

"**It's not that important." He said quietly, at the puzzled look upon Sevs' face. His uncle sneered at the boy as a 1st year passed by. **

"**everything, Draco, deserves a certain amount of privacy, and every conversation we have is never classified as 'that important' I am no fool and I am not going to be made one by a conversation had within a hallway, follow me" Draco nodded knowing that once again his uncle was right. **

**Upon reaching his office Severus spoke the password. Sweeping into his study he placed silencing charm upon the room. "There now what was it you wished to speak to me about Draco?" Snapes voice was much kinder than it had been before. **

"**I want to ask you a favor uncle Sev" Draco said quite calmly, his uncle groaned.**

"**Not again, what is it now?" he asked with a slight laugh. **

"**Well you see there's this girl and I want to get to know her a bit better and I thought that maybe..." he was cut off. **

"**you thought maybe I could pair you up in potions and then you would get to 'study' with her," Sev sighed as Draco nodded, "pretty soon Draco your going to have to come up with better ways of getting to know girls." Draco scoffed at this. "Alright who the hell has your fascination this time? It cant be Parkinson she's already willing to sleep with you anyways… so… who?"**

"**Hermione granger" Draco said softly his voice barely a whisper. Severus heard him loud and clear. **

"**Oh no, no, no, no, I refuse Minerva will have my head! I refuse I cannot believe that you thought of her other than as potters friend, I am not going to help you there." At his words Draco hung his head.**

"**I can't help it Sev, she's just in my head I need you to help just this one last time I promise I wont need your help ever again," he knew his pleading would not get him anywhere so he raised his head cocked it to the side raising one eyebrow whilst saying, "I never knew you were afraid of McGonagall" smirking he knew he had his uncle trapped. **

"**FINE! You'll be her partner for the rest of the year but if you do something stupid I swear that it'll be you I kill, right after Minerva kills me"**

Severus shook his head, "now you need to get to class."

"See ya there uncle Sev" Draco said with a wink, he turned and left the room heading towards the potions class room humming happily.

CHAPTER THREE: A POTIONS CLASS & A TRIP TO THE INFIRMARY

Hermione granger sat at her desk in the dungeon class room fuming. _Who the hell did they think they were? She was the responsible one and yet here they were bloody telling her what to eat and when she should read._ Her mental rant was cut short as the door slammed open and Harry and Ron jogged into the class room late as usual, not that it mattered professor Snape had not yet made an appearance. They spied her, sitting by herself in the middle of the room, reading her potions text book, and seated them selves beside her attempting to get her to talk.

"Hey mione," Ron said clearly oblivious to the fact that she was ignoring them. Harry being the bright spark that he was decided that now was the best time to shut Ron up. He stomped on what he thought was Ron's foot extremely hard, just as Hermione stood up and twisted around there was a loud snap.

Hermione yelped as Harry's foot crushed her own, her ankle no longer holding her she sat once again in her chair. "HARRY POTTER YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT. Why the hell did you stand on my foot?" Harry looked sheepish as Hermione stood and limped towards the door, she was positive that Harry had broken at least one of her toes and that her ankle was at the very least twisted. It was then that professor Snape decided to grace the class with his presence.

"Where pray tell are you going miss granger?" he sneered at her.

"To the infirmary sir" she said tartly, glaring defiantly at him.

"Is that so, and why are you going to the infirmary?" Snape hissed maliciously he glance around the room, only really taking notice of one student that seemed overly eager to tell him something. Draco having seen the entire thing was attempting to get his uncles attention.

"My foot has been crushed sir and my ankles twisted" her voice irritated.

"And who or what crushed your foot miss granger?" he asked his eyes back on her sneer in place.

"Harry crushed my foot professor now could I please go to the infirmary" her voice needy and eyes glistening with tears of pain, she had been standing on her sore foot too long.

"yes alright miss granger but Mr. Malfoy will be accompanying you, should you need any help," with that he side stepped Hermione and stalked towards the middle of the room, his eyes gleaming with happiness, ready to give potter punishment.

Draco thanked Merlin for his uncle as he walked next to Hermione no bad comments had yet come from his mouth.

Hermione's ankle was becoming increasingly painful but she had not made any indication to Malfoy that she needed help, that was the last thing she needed actually it would just be another reason for him to tease her, though he hadn't said anything mean to her… yet. She stopped briefly leaning against the stone wall of the corridor for support, the tears she had tried to conceal before leaking out of her eyes.

Draco noticed Hermione stopped and turned to her, becoming increasingly worried when he saw tears coming from her eyes.

"granger… are you ok?" she nodded her head and began to walk once again, only to collapse two meters away from Malfoy, "no your not, come on I'll carry you." He kneeled down and picked her up in his arms. She was extremely light and skinny her robs hung loosely around her.

"Its fine Malfoy I can walk." She wriggled in his arms trying to free herself.

"Hermione…" he said warningly. This caused Hermione to stop moving and look at him shocked.

"What did you call me?" she asked purely flabbergasted. Draco gulped, he'd slipped and now there would be hell to pay. _Think_ _quick think quick why did you have to say her name?_

"erm well you see I uh… you were hurt and well I thought it would stop you from wriggling around in my arms and we're head boy and girl so I kinda thought that we could at least be civilized to each other." _What a great lie and I good or am I good._

"Oh" the rest of the walk to the infirmary was quite. Hermione wincing in pain when Draco accidentally bumped her ankle.

When they entered the infirmary they were greeted by madam Pomfrey bustling around them ordering Draco to put her on one of the beds and for them both to wait there. This left them with an awkward silence which neither head knew how to break.

"So um…"

"Yeah"

They both laughed at their conversational skills as the nurse inspected Hermione's ankle and toes.

"Well it would seem miss granger that you have broken all five of your toes and twisted your ankle, if you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" the nurse handed Hermione a vial full of a yellow liquid and a purple and orange spotted pill. Hermione downed them both and shuddered, one was sickly sweet and the other tasted of a mix of vinegar and an unknown substance.

"Well Harry stomped on my foot quite hard as I was standing up" Hermione shrugged.

"Well that's about all that I can do for you so you both can go back to your class. The nurse then turned to a third year hufflepuff and began to poke him in the stomach with her wand.

when hermione and Draco got back to the potions lab the class was filing out towards their next class, hermione grabbed her things and began to head out but was called back by snape.

"miss granger, you and mister Malfoy will be partners for the rest of the year, the notes on your first assignment are here," he gestured towards the two pieces of parchment on the desk infront of him. Hermione took the parchment and left silently, leaving a pleased Draco and a curious Snape…

"What happened Draco? Did you get your little witch?" Snape sneered.

"Oh cut the act Sev and no I didn't get her but I got to hold her for a while at least" this got the older man interested, he quirked an eyebrow and pulled back his hair. He had long ago learnt that if he pulled it back into a pony tail at the base of his neck it didn't annoy him quite so much, and he also had a new found fondness for his hair washing it every day so that it looked neat and clean, this had caused a few of the older girls to glance at him more than once a day. Yes it was true the evil Snape had begun to go soft, smiling at his younger students and wearing muggle clothes on the weekend, it was all thanks to his nephew and the lack of Voldemort within his life.

Draco, seeing his uncles interest in how he had come to have the Gryffindor in his arms, proceeded to explain exactly what had happened on their little trip to the infirmary

CHAPTER FOUR: SPECIAL PEOPLE AND BLOOD

Outside the class room Harry and Ron were waiting both still angry at Snape. When they saw hermione exit the room they walked towards her, Harry's eyes flashed with betrayal.

"why did you say it was me mione?" harry snapped as they began walking to transfigurations.

"because it was you harry," Hermione stated simply.

"yeah but you could have said it was the mal-ferret" ron said in a low tone.

"and why would I do that? he'd get into trouble when he did nothing," hermione asked quite annoyed at the way they were acting.

"yeah but now I'm in trouble and Malfoy deserved to get in trouble." Hissed harry

"why? He didn't do anything, if anyone deserved to get into trouble it was you I cannot believe you want him into trouble when he's undeserving of it you were the one who crushed my foot and twisted my ankle which is fine now thanks for asking. You can't expect people to shield you harry I'm not going to." She kept walking though somewhat slower than before. Harry's eyes flashed with pain annoyance and anger.

"I have not been shielded! You think you know everything well you don't I've been through more than you will ever go through. You've had a perfect life and you think you can stand there saying I was shielded" harry's voice was low and deadly, but hermione wasn't going to let him get away with speaking to her like that. _Perfect life yeah you have no idea what I've been through harry._

"you honestly think I have a perfect life harry?" harry nodded "okay then lets see, you think you are gods gift to the world because you have a scar, no parents, because you were 'mistreated' by your uncle and aunt, you think your some kind of god because you've face near death more than once well harry, I guess I must be special too" harry scoffed at this.

"you, special, yeah right. you have a perfect life."

"I was raped harry, raped by my dad whilst my mum watched more than once, I've attempted to commit suicide, I have scars, I've been beaten every summer since I started here because my parents hate the fact I'm a witch, I live in a castle where I have to look at a person who tries to hurt me just because they think I'm lower than them, and I've faced voldemort on my own before without you and ron there," tears were freely falling down her face "so don't you dare try to tell me I have a perfect life."

"mione he didn't mean it…" ron stepped towards her in an attempt to hug her, hermione flinched and backed away.

"mione I didn't know I'm so sorry…" harry looked at her with regret.

"well now you know potter" she ran, hermione ran towards the heads common room ignoring everyone and everything on her way there she need to get away from them all, she needed release. She shouted the password at the portrait and bolted through to her room putting up locking (**Colloportus)** and silencing spells.

She unlocked her trunk reaching through the masses of books searching for her blade, her hand ran over the leather bag in the bottom of her trunk and she quickly pulled it out, untying the cords she withdrew the knife, sighing at the mere sight of it.

She quickly walked into the bathroom that was joined to both her and Dracos room, she locked the door she had entered and sat on the bench her arm over the sink. She cut and cut until her arm was opened up enough to let the blood pour into the sink, she traced all the scars on her arms before slashing them. She smiled as the blood covered blade dropped from her hand onto the bathroom floor, she picked it up and began to cut her other wrist the handle of the knife was becoming slippery and her arms were dripping the red blood, she smiled and walked towards her room unlocking and opening the door. She got through the thresh hold before feeling consciousness slip away.

CHAPTER FIVE:

Walking into the common room Draco could tell something was amiss, the portrait left open, Hermione's bag thrown across the room shrugging he walked towards his room needing his books for his next class.

He had seen potter and Weasley standing around the entrance hall looking like the morons they were but thought nothing of it. it wasn't until he entered his room that he remembered hearing Hermiones shouts as he walked through the corridors leading away from the dungeons. He swiftly dropped the books he had been holding and walked towards the door, he opened his door and notice for the first time hermiones door closed, crossing the common room towards her door he knocked.

Geting no reply he began to worry it was not like hermione to be careless with the common rooms portrait nor was it like her to ignore some one calling upon her. Muttering a few choice words Draco drew out his wand.

"_Alohomora_"

jiggling the doors rusty handle he sighed in resignation. _Of course she'd use a strong locking spell. _

Breathing deeply he search his mind for a spell that would help. _Wingardium Leviosa, no, Waddiwasi, no, Tarantallegra, no, Stupefy, no, Sonorus, no, Scourgify, no, Riddickulus, no, Rictusempra, no, Reparo, no, Relashio, no, the Reductor Curse, YES!_

Mutteriong the curse he watched in triumph as the wood of the door exploded. Stepping through what was formerly the doorway he gasped at what he saw. A blood covered Hermione granger lying on the floor.

Draco ran to her, checking her pulse. Thinking quickly he ran towards the fire place grabbing a hand full of floo powder on the way throwing it into the flames and shouting.

"professor snapes quarters"

sneezing as he pushed his head into the emerald flames.

"uncle sev!"

professor snape had not been expecting a floo call, so it was quite a shock when he heard his nephews calls from within the fireplace.

"uncle sev!" Draco repeated quiet hysterical, "please help she's going to die! You cant let her die, help! Come quickly." And with that his the potions masters fireplace was once again void of Draco malfoys head.

Breathing deeply a quite perplexed severus grabbed his potions satchel and walked swiftly into the empty fireplace throwing a pinch of grey powder he said clearly "heads common room" and with a swirl of green flames.

Stepping out of the fireplace sererus was pulled quickly by Draco who was visibly shaken. Tearing his arm out of his nephews grip he stopped the boy.

"what is going on, who is hurt Draco."

Draco shook his head pulled his uncle into the head girls' room, quivering as he saw Hermione's bloodied form. The professor immediately stepping into action taking his satchel off he set it down beside the mess of a girl. Mumbling to himself he set to work snatching vial upon vial out of his bag pouring each one down the girls throat.

"get madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore now Draco. I cannot save her by myself." Severus snapped at an empty room. Looking up from his work he saw Draco standing in the common room pacing as though waiting for some one. Quite quickly the fireplace burned with a jade blaze before two figures stepped out and were lead into the room.

"what have you given her so far professor?" madam Pomfrey asked hurriedly her eyes still wide with shock.

"just general healing spells I didn't want to give her a blood replenishing one until we cleaned her up and we knew how much blood she's lost," he said briskly.

"okay well lets see shall we. _Scourgify" _immediately Hermione was cleaned off.

"she needs to go to the infirmary" Severuswhispered to the medi-witch.

"she can't be moved we'll have to put her into her own bed and take care ofher there," the mediwitch looked worried, she had no idea if they'd be able to help this poor soul, "help me move her".

So Hermione was moved and there she lay unconcious her comforter coving half ofher body. This left a worried Draco to go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. I have to explain something before I go on. I accidentally added the last bit it was meant to be part of these next few chapters so I'm going to redo this thing a bit better. Thanks to all my reviewers… thanks all 3 of you. The chapters were all together like that because I wrote it as one document and just posted it as it was on my computer, I've been working on this story for a while. Sorry if I post slowly but I get major writers block some times so I'm apologizing in advance. Okay its time for the story.

Draco had not heard what had happened to Hermione and sat on the edge of his seat for the rest of his classes jumping at almost anything. Harry and Ron had gotten the rest of the day off so that they could sit by Hermione's side. How Draco wished he could be there instead of them all this waiting was driving him mad. At lunch he had began to chew on a first years hair instead of his sandwich, at this point he decided that he most definitely needed to see his uncle again. After yelling at the first year he left the table all the Slytherins watching him curiously as he left the hall.

Draco swaggered down the hallways towards the dungeons, glaring at the few who dared venture this deep into the lair of the Slytherins. He could not help the smirk that rose when he saw a third year pee himself just because Draco looked at the poor child.

When he reached his uncles door he rapped upon the hard wood precisely three times.

He heard a giggle from behind the door, some shuffling of feet and mumbled words spoken before the door opened sharply. A rumpled Snape stepped out of the door closing it promptly behind him… but not before Draco caught sight of a figure running around the room.

"Who was that inside there Uncle Sev?" Draco asked curiously a smirk playing on his face as he saw his uncle begin to sweat a little.

"In…in there? That was…um…that was no one yes; yes indeed that was no one" the potions master grinned at his lie.

"No one indeed" Draco smirked.

"come out here dear… its okay no ones out here it must have been a prank from one of those simple minded Gryffindors" Draco was very glad that he was able to impersonate his uncle so well it had served him many a time and would serve him in the future.

There was more movement inside the room and a stunned Severus Snape looked on helplessly as the door to his quarters opened…

"Now Severus my Gryffs aren't simple minded at all" Minerva McGonagall froze on the spot when she spotted the young head boy whom had a disgusted look upon his face.

"Ummmm mini maybe you should get back inside?" Snape said hurriedly

"Indeed…. Erm good night Mr. Malfoy" with that the transfiguration teacher slipped through the door her cheeks stained red.

"go uncle Sev… cant say much for your taste but you still got yourself a bird" Draco smirked "even if it is McGonagall" his smirk faltered and he grimaced at the mental images that showed up in his mind.

"Yes… now boy what is it that you want?" Snape snapped.

"Oh no uncle Sev you don't get to treat me like that not with what I just found out… but really I do need a favor"

"If I do you this favor then you have to leave me alone forever and never tell anyone about me and mini... I mean Minerva"

"sure what ever… so anyways I need you to help me I want the rest of the day off and I want potter and weasel to have detention tonight and for the rest of the week" Draco stated in an annoyed voice thinking of what they made her do that very morning.

"What do you want them there for?" Snapes eyebrow quirked as he looked upon the youth.

"That's for me to know and you to find out … bye Sev" Draco called out as he walked down the hall way.

He walked to the heads dorms to check if the dunderheads were still there looking over his Hermione. _She's not mine….. Yet. _When he reached the portrait he stopped to prepare for the argument that he was most likely to have with the two idiots residing with in his common room or worse still Hermione's bedroom. Not wishing to waste any more precious time he whispered the password (mera) and strode through the portrait and over the threshold and into the heads common room.

_Not here?_ Draco thought quite pleased with the fact. _Then again they might be upstairs' with her. _

He walked cautiously up the stairs towards the head girls' room. Not bothering to know he opened the door silently and to his surprise when he looked into the room there was no one there except his angel. The slits upon her wrists had been healed and she looked as she always had though she was quite pale and her hair was a tangled mess fanning across her pillows.

_She looks perfect_ Draco walked towards her bed and took a seat next to her. He shivered as he slipped his hand into hers. _They're like ice_ he mused. Sighing he got up and went into the bath room that was adjoined to both Hermiones and his own room. As he washed his face with the warm water from the basin he heard noises coming from behind the door that was connected to his room.

_Odd … very odd_. He sighed and walked over to his room opening the door he was quite shocked to find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on his bed snogging. _Not again I've had enough of these disgusting couples today. _

Both Harry and Ron looked up as a cough rang through the room.

"Weasley, Potter seeing as this is my room I would very much like for you to not snog on my bed and also I would like you to leave the heads rooms, including the common room and grangers' room, all together. Oh and you have both severely freaked me out and I am now going to tell the entire student body that you are gay. Now get out"

Neither Harry nor Ron argued as they were accompanied out of the dorm both flushed red from anger and embarrassment.

The end now this was a quick update so I'm sorry for the short chapter. Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.

Seeing as there was no Hermione in the last chapter she's going to be in this one of the next one. Thanks to my reviewers. Also I'm hoping to make this one a little bit longer but I don't know if I can. Okay well tooroo.

It had been a few days since Draco had found Hermione and the news was spreading like wildfire. Draco had stuck to his promise, and one day after his finding potter and Weasley snogging, the entire school knew about the boy who lived to date men and his 'best friend'. Draco could not take all the credit for the news travelling so fast, he had to admit when you told pansy Parkinson something this big she gets it out to the public really quickly.

Unfortunately the school had also heard of Hermiones attempted suicide and were spreading that, with minor adjustments from the Parvati and Lavender, who were still quite stung that they weren't the ones to tell the school of Harry and Rons preferences.

Draco was outraged by the things that people were saying one third year who Draco thought was a stupid little twit had said to her friend, **I heard that Hermione was so insanely jealous of the boys. **Jealous why? **Well its obvious isn't it she's in love with Draco. **Malfoy? **Yeah, you see Draco, Harry and Ron were caught by Hermione in the heads common room. **Oh. **Yeah so Hermione tried to kill herself when she found out Draco was gay. **

That little rumour had been stepped on the moment Draco had finished listening. Both third years had yet to recover from the boils and rats tails sprouting all over their bodies.

It hadn't been very hard to get himself out of that detention McGonagall had been so embarrassed when she saw him that she had run the other way not bothering to help the wounded third years, and each time the third years had tried to tell madam Pomphrey who had caused their injuries a frog would jump out of their mouths. A little trick Dracos' father had taught Draco when he was little.

The week had been so trying that he had almost forgotten Hermione, almost, each night he would sneak into her room to check on how she was doing, he was undisturbed in his efforts because as he had requested Harry and Ron both had detentions with Snape.

Wednesday evening Draco sat next o Hermione his hand in hers, as always, a sad look upon his face. Hermione stirred slightly, her eyes fluttered and opened slowly.

"Finally you're awake," Draco sighed and stood "I'm going to tell Dumbledore".

As Draco walked out of the room Hermione's eyes adjusted to the lighting just long enough to see a black cloak flit out of the room. She had seen a vague figure stand over her and heard some one speak but could not tell whom it was. She assumed it was the same person who had sat with her while she was recovering. A wave of fatigue hit her suddenly, deciding that it was best if she rested now she slipped back into a peaceful sleep, not haunted by nightmares as she had been for a while.

"Professor Dumbledore sir" draco had been searching the school for the old man, he had not been in his office and so draco had been forced to threaten some sixth years into telling him which way the professor had went.

"Ah! Draco m'boy; how are you? Tell me have you heard any news from your mother? I remember when she was head girl…"

Draco cut into the headmasters' ramblings "Professor… its Hermione she's woken up".

"Ah very good m'boy. Very good indeed. Now I do believe that I have some very important visitors in my office whom have some to speak about our lovely new head girl so I must leave you now… your mother was head girl you know, she was so nice one Christmas…" Dumbledore's ramblings faded as he walked away down the corridor.

"That man is insane," Draco muttered "but then again I'm talking to my self".

"HERMIONE!" a grinning Harry and Ron were running between the house tables to greet her. Today was her first day back and no one knew that she would be here, so as can be expected Harry and Ron were very pleased to see her. As it seemed so were lavender and Parvati who jumped up and followed the boys their pink sparkly robes fluttering after them.

"Hey Mione how are you? Listen you Ron and I need to talk ok?" Harry said quietly, as a fifth year Hufflepuff lent out of his seat to get a better listen.

"Go bug some one else!" Ron snapped at the fifth year, who promptly started to whisper to the small second year in the seat next to him.

"Okay that's fine but right now I'm really hungry so if we stop by the kitc…" Hermione was cut off by a shrill and annoying voice coming from behind her

"Oh Hermione DARLING! We were so worried about you … you know we hardly ever chat any more since you go your head girl position… we simply must catch up… Parvati and I are dying to hear what you did in the summer… now tell me what was this about you committing suicide? Are you dead? Are you a ghost or even a poltergeist?" lavender brown was standing in all of her glory, pink shoes, pink bag, pink mini skirt, pink halter, pink glittery robe, and or course a pink best friend in her toe. Parvati Patil had her note book out and was scribbling down all of lavenders questions. Both girls received a stony glare from the head girl, who turned from them and with a flick of her hair continued her conversation with Harry and Ron.

"So shall we head to the kitchen" Hermione smiled at the boys, who eagerly smiled back, it was nice to see a friendly face. Hermione turned toward the two disgruntled girls behind her who smiled when they saw Hermiones attention back on them.

"Oh. Parvati, lavender! How nice to see you. We must chat but I'm afraid you've been to busy being psycho gossiping sluts to have time to tell me how your summers been. Ah well maybe next time? Bye" Hermione smiled and trotted off out of the great hall, Harry and Ron in tow, leaving two very annoyed gossips and a laughing great hall, it sure was good to have Hermione back.

Draco had been watching her since the moment she entered the hall, he could not get his eyes off her. He smirked as two Gryffindors whom he had never taken the time to learn the name of, and looked rather like a Childs Christmas tree ornaments the kind with to much tinsel and crayon all over it, ran through the great hall their bangles jingling the whole time. One of tem spoke to Hermione who seemed quite unfazed and turned back to Potter and Weasley, this he could tell annoyed the sparkly girls. However when Hermione turned back to face them they smiled sweetly, Hermione smirked and spoke to them, though it could hardly be called speaking as he heard it from the opposite side of the hall.

"Oh. Parvati, lavender! How nice to see you. We must chat but I'm afraid you've been to busy being psycho gossiping sluts to have time to tell me how your summers been. Ah well maybe next time? Bye" Draco let out a laugh at the two girls who were turning a strange magenta colour, which did not match their pink ensemble. His eyes darted back to where Hermione was walking her hips swaying, teasing him.

"So boys what's up?" Hermione smiled at them as they sat down on the small table in the kitchen.

"Miss? Would miss like any thing to ... HARRY POTTER! What is Harry potter wanting sir? Dobby will get Mister Harry potter anything he wishes!" dobby the house elf bowed, his nose touching the ground and his many hats flailing about. Hermione giggled at the house elf, she had given up on house elf rights after kreacher had tried to attack her with a quill. She subconsciously rubbed the spot where that scar was left behind.

"Erm dobby could you bring all three of us some breakfast?" Harry stated as Ron attempted to muffle a laugh. With out waiting a moment after Harry had finished his request dobby was off like a flash trying to organise a banquet for the trio. \

"Bonkers. Honestly" Ron mumbled. This sent Harry and Hermione into a fit of giggles.

"Any ways mione" Harry said slowly when he had control of his laughter "you know that secret that Ron and I told you over the summer? In our owls?"

"Yes Harry the fact that you're gay." Hermione smiled as Ron shuddered, that word had the same effect on him as the name Voldemort had, though now that old Voldy was dead Ron was much more at ease with it.

"Mione!" Harry said indignantly "its homosexual thank you very much."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So anyways why is you and Ron dating so important now I mean it's a secret so why talk about it when there are ears listening?" Hermione stood and silently made her way over to the door.

"Ears listening?" Harry said curiously. Hermione didn't reply to him she simply pulled the little skin coloured string out from under the door crack and shouted into it.

"PARVATI, LAVENDER AND PANSY PARKINSON ARE THE LOWEST OF ALL CREATURES! THEY SHOULD GET A LIFE!" Hermione giggled as she heard the screeches from down the hall.

"Looks like the secrets out boys" Hermione smirked, she had hated the sneaking that Harry and Ron had, had to do and was quite relieved now.

"Yeah, it would be if people hadn't found out a week ago" Ron said glumly.

"A week ago?"

"Yeah Malfoy caught us kissing in his room" Harry smiled a little, now finding that memory funny.

"What were you doing in his room?" Hermione inquired sharply.

"well we'd come to visit you… and then we kinda started to snog" Ron coughed loudly but Harry carried on "well we didn't want you to wake up and see us like that so we had to find another room, we tried the bathroom but have you ever tried kissing someone on those marble cabinet tops? Its freezing! So we went into the next room and we didn't know it was Malfoy! Honestly!"

"Yeah and then Malfoy found us" Ron through a mouth full of egg and bacon which had just appeared on the table thanks to dobby.

"Well it serves you right then!" Hermione cried indignantly. _They came to visit me and started snogging! When it was their fault I was unconsciou_s her mean side thought. _They weren't the ones who slit their wrists were they you cant go blaming other people _the logical part of her brain said.

"MIONE!" Harry shouted at her "you have no right to say that, we don't deserve to be found out like that!"

"Yeah well it still serves you right… you bloody well couldn't visit me YOUR FRIEND without bloody snogging each other. Did you even wait more than 3 seconds? Did you get to my common room and go 'hey threes no one here lets snog?' you are the ones who … you're the ones who… who … made me" Hermione burst out crying and ran from the kitchen still angry at Harry and Ron but more angry at herself. She ran through the halls of Hogwarts until she found her haven the library opening the door and walking straight through the isles not bothering to look in front of her. If she had she'd have seen the figure a head and she might have been able to get out of the way before she ran straight into the back of…

Teehee the end!

You'll find out more later but for now bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay all new chapter you all know where I left you last time… Hermione had just ran into someone… but whom? Ok lets go… thanks to all of my reviewers. Can I tell you all something? I'm going to anyway, just so you all know I don't write for myself like most fan fiction authors do. I don't write because this type of story doesn't exist… Because it does. I write for you guys so if you don't like anything then tell me and I'll SEE about changing it, if you have a really good idea about my story then tell me I'll write it, seriously all I want to make this a good story and I can't with out you. Okay now your all bored so here we go.

Blaise Zabini.

Hermione looked at whom she had run into. Mentally screaming at herself for not looking where she had been going.

"Hello granger… how is my favourite mudblood? Tell me do you know what day it is today?" Blaises' voice was soft and smooth and almost warm but Hermione wasn't fooled by it. She knew what was going to happen. She was all to aware of his hand clenching around her wrist slowly.

"Answer me you filthy bitch!" Blaise hissed. She had mad him angry that was a very bad thing to do.

"Hello Zabini… Blaise" she corrected herself as she remembered what had happened the last time she had called him by his last name.

:.:.FLASHBACK.:.:

"hey mudblood its collection day" Blaise was as he always was his hair curling, framing his face, the smell of sandalwood hanging off his clothes burning Hermiones nose when she breathed the air close to him.

"Lets get this over with Zabini" Hermione flinched as Blaise grabbed a fist full of her hair. He began to smash her head against the bookcases. When he had finished bashing her head against the books he looked at her in disgust.

"Now, now granger I'm helping you out by being here… the least you could do is call me by my first name… DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME ZABINI AGAIN! That name is too good for you to even utter."

:.:.END FLASH BACK.:.:

"So… ummmm… Blaise…" she cleared her throat. She was not afraid of what Zabini could do to her, and she was not going to let him take from her again.

"Granger… tell me have you thought more on my offer? It doesn't matter we both know that our little arrangement is going ahead before the end of this year." Blaises voice reminded Hermione of why she never stood up to him, under the beauty of it there was very thin very sharp glass. Hermione knew that Blaise was the same, underneath his cool and calm exterior was a monster that would eat Hermione alive if she were to ever face it.

"So what's it going to be mudblood? The usual? Or am I going to get what I'm supposed to?"

"I told you last time and all of the other times before that I am not going to pay you!" inside Hermione was shaking, her palms were sweating and yet her voice was as calm as it would have been had she been answering a question in class.

"Whatever granger… every time you say that your only making me add to your suffering. Now seeing as your not going to pay the final fee I'll take what you owe me for now" Blaises hand released Hermiones wrist and moved down to her hip, the other one snatching the back of her head. He kissed Hermione and she tried not to gag, Blaises tongue licked at Hermiones lips demanding entrance. Blaise knew Hermione would never open her mouth willingly so did what he always did what he always did, he squeezed Hermione hard on the bum and as a gasp escaped her lips Blaise pushed his tongue into her mouth. When they broke apart Hermione sucked in a large breath of air.

"you know granger every time I kiss you I remember why I made this deal … and then I open my eyes and see you for what you really are … nothing." Blaise had said this to Hermione every time they had met and every time Hermione had to stop herself from crying.

"See you 'round granger… think about our deal… I want full payment before the end of this month and I don't like to be kept waiting" Blaise walked out of the library, leaving Hermione to sit in the isle.

She curled herself into a ball and let the tears fall down her face, this was how she was after every meeting with Blaise, she had never been found yet. She normally picked a deserted isle, one she knew no one would go to voluntarily.

"Hey granger… Hermione. What's wrong?" a voice asked from above her.

"Nothing Mal-Draco. I'm fine" she looked up to see Dracos concerned face peering down at her. Draco saw tear tracks on her cheeks and tears in her eyes, his heart broke for her.

"Hermione" he lent down and hugged her.

"Malfoy, your hugging me… why?" she pushed him off.

"Gran-Hermione, I told you I want to be friends… please tell me what's wrong"

Hermione sighed. "Its nothing really just had a run in with an old friend, that's all"

"An old friend? Zabini was the only one here when I arrived so unless you have a secret friendship with him, which I highly doubt, you are lying to me." Draco stated a smirk dominating his features.

"Your powers of deduction are exceptional I cannot let you waste them here. Go, go for the good of the city" Hermione giggled as Dracos smirk turned to a look of confusion "don't worry drake, it's a Simpson quote… muggle thing and as for Zabini, I'll deal with him. We have a little deal is all" she gave Draco a reassuring look as the concerned look appeared back on his face.

"Okay… don't call me drake… and don't underestimate Zabini, he could really hurt you"

Hermione giggled and smiled at Draco "I like the name drake… and Zabini's okay I know what he's capable of"

"You can call me anything but Drake and Drakie-poo… ugh! If I hear that name again I think I'll puke" to emphasis his point Draco fake gagged.

"Okay but I still think drake is cute ah well."

"Call me either of those names and I'll call you Herminny" Draco smirked as the colour drained from Hermiones face.

"you wouldn't" Hermione looked horrified as draco merely smiled evilly at her, "okay, okay I wont call you Drakie-poo or drake, but only if you never call me Herminny I HATE it when people misspell my name." she grimaced.

"Lets get going we'll be late for class if we don't get a move on.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco kept a close eye on Hermione as they walked down the halls towards Defence against the dark arts class. He was not fully convinced that Hermione was okay. The change of topic in the library did not slip past Dracos notice, he was very aware that Hermione had finger print shaped bruises decorating her wrist like bracelets. Draco did not ask questions of Hermione as they were walking although he did find himself stealing glances at her.

When they arrived to the class room Hermione walked on, past both Harry and Ron, and went straight to the opposite corner of the room. Draco followed Hermione, all the while receiving glares from the Gryffindors in the room. One Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan, was bold enough to try to trip Draco with a leg locking spell, however Seamus being a slight klutz with his wand ended up with purple hair and a football growing from his scalp. This served as a good distraction for Draco to get into the seat next to Hermione with out being pummelled by the Gryffindors.

"Good morning class open your books to page three hundred and fifty two and start reading about the fiery sprites from the volcanos, when you've finished… Mr Finnegan I would like to know what the hell happened to your hair" the professor walked through the isled desks and stopped in front of Seamus.

"You see professor… ummmm… Malfoy did it. Yeah that's it, it was Malfoy." Seamus pointed an accusatory finger at Draco and continued his dramatics by imitating the wand movements that Draco had 'used' on him.

"Yes, yes thank you Mr Finnegan. Now, Mr Malfoy please stand up for me." The professors voice carried through the room, and so Malfoy stood, "Mr Malfoy I am so very happy to have some one with originality in not only their curse but with their glamour's, I myself have never needed glamour's but I do find it utterly fascinating when there are hairstyles such as this in our hallways… 10 points to Slytherin I think should be suffice don't you Mr Malfoy?"

Draco squeaked a little in return still shocked as to the professors' attitude.

"But professor I was the one that did this I did! I was cursing Malfoy and it backfired! I should get something" Seamus was waving his arms around.

"indeed Mr Finnegan… 5 points from Gryffindor… for lying out right to a professor Now if that's all for this mornings interruptions turn to page three hundred and fifty two". As the professor returned to the front desk she scrunched up her eyes and when she opened them she was sporting a new 'Seamus style'. A hand rose into the air. And Hermiones voice echoed through the room.

"I've finished that professor tonks what do I do now?"

"Oh finished have you? Good girl Hermione. 10 points to Gryffindor. Just wait until the rest of the class is finished or read on or make notes what ever you please."

Draco watched as Hermione stretched her long legs and took her hair out of the tie it was in. silently he prayed for mercy when he smelt her scent, honey and soap, that smell made his fingers twitch to touch her and he soon lost his place on his page. Draco began sneaking glances at Hermione as she wrote her notes on the page, he noticed her hand writing was all the same size and lent perfectly to the right, and he noticed the different colours in her hair and how small her hands were.

It was only when the bell went that he realised how distracted he had become, quickly he scribbled down the pages to read for homework and packed away his things.

The classes for the day seemed to fly by for Draco, and he hadn't seemed to get any work done in any of them. The few classes he didn't have with Hermione were when he would think of Hermione and the classes he had with her were spent staring at her, _not staring as in creepy staring but staring like a boyfriend_ would Draco assured himself, _even if he wasn't her boyfriend. _ It wasn't long before he was in the heads common room completing the mountains of homework that he acquired through out the course of the day. He was sure that the rest of the class had not gotten this much; however he was also the only one whom had done no work in class, though in history of magic he was sure he saw more people sleeping than doing work.

The door to the common room opened and Hermione stepped in.

Oh great now how am I supposed to work? Draco thought, his body however didn't seem to mind that Hermione was here and his mind was glad to be distracted from the piles of texts that were sitting in front of him.

"Hey Draco" Hermione said as she breezed past him. Draco watched as she walked up the stair and out of sight.

"Hey" he sighed and put his head in his hand. _Why did she have to be so … so …_ he couldn't think of a word to describe her. There was a sound on the steps that made Dracos head shoot up.

"Hey Draco do you mind if I study with you? Its just that I need a change of scene from the library and I just thought since you were studying…" Hermione trailed off.

"Oh um sure that's great …fine yeah okay" Draco shifted as Hermione sat down, hiding the lack of work he had done.

"You know what Drakie-poo?" Hermione said after a few minutes of looking in her book, "I don't want to do this right now… do you want to get something to eat? I'm starved."

"Umm okay… Hermione are you okay? Your acting funny…" draco stood and looked at Hermione for a moment "I thought we had an agreement… don't call me Drakie-poo… it reminds me of that pug Parkinson".

"I am not a pug! I mean well she err that is" 'Hermione' stood and backed away from Draco.

"Parkinson… where's Hermione?" Draco's eyes blazed for a moment.

"Well I um she is Erm in the hospital wing… because she ummmm….. You know what Drakie-poo your busy so I'm going to just go… bye" pansy ran from the room, still in Hermiones form. Draco quickly followed her but he ran down the stairs past pansy, he didn't stop running until he got to the hospital wing. He looked at the pale form on the bed nearest the door and stumbled backwards scared of what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a little first year with a pile of gold on his bed, a steady flow of galleons coming out of his nose and blood pouring out of his purse sitting in the first bed and as Draco backed away he ran into another bed. This bed contained Hermione, whom had a black eye and a nose bleed.

"Hermione… what the hell happened to you?" Draco asked though once he thought about the question he realized how stupid it really was. "Did Parkinson do this to you? If she did I'll kill her" his fists were clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Mal-Malfoy… you stay away from me…" Hermione turned a deathly white and began to back away from draco, though this didn't work to well because she was still in the hospital bed, all that eventuated from the 'backing away' was Hermiones blankets being twisted around her legs.

"Hermione… are you okay? Seriously what happened" Draco stepped closer to Hermiones bed; this resulted in a whimper from Hermione.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Just go. Just go." Hermiones voice was desperate, her throat dry and her eyes were pleading with him. The nurse came over and fed Hermione a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion. Draco took this as his cue to leave… though not before asking the nurse what had happened.

"She was found by that first year over there she indicated to the one on the bed who looked disappointed that his nose had stopped raining gold. "Never in my life had I seen some one so disturbed, she was beaten, mentally physically and emotionally, using both magic and muggle techniques her attackers must have know something about her past because as far as I know this kind of trauma is normally built upon childhood and young adolescent… do you understand? Its like if she were a fraid of bunny rabbits as a child because one bit her or she saw the rotting corpse of her dead bunny, a person could use those memories against her… the memories don't actually have to be from all that long ago".

Draco was slightly confused but walked out of the infirmary mulling over the information that he had just been given. _The attacker must have known something about her past _Draco thought _but Hermione is locked up as tightly as gringots when it comes to her past… or she is with me at least. We're not even friends and I expect her life story… but why did she freak out when I came near her?_

That evening Dumbledore announced that the head girl was inexplicably in a terrible state and that no one was to upset her by yelling at her or even talking about her, he was quite adamant that she would be going to her classes the next day, this did not go down well with madam Pomphrey. The news of the head girls' state was quite a shock to all those who knew her, they had believed that she was as stable as one could expect a studious bookworm to be… which now they thought about it wasn't very stable at all.

Draco was suspicious of the Slytherins at dinner. Pansy and Blaise sat at the head of the table, equally smug smirks upon their faces, much like a king and queen, which was exactly what they were, the king and queen of Slytherin, it was thought once that Draco was the leader of Slytherin but since the war was over and his father was dead Draco saw no need in pretending to be evil, though sometimes he did… just to annoy Potter and Weasley, old habits die hard.

"Ah Malfoy… I didn't see you there though it was hardly my fault… its hard to see you with out your body guards… it's such a shame how they were transferred to another school all of a sudden. And now look at you, no father to hide behind, no dark lord though I don't believe you ever were behind him, and not a friend in the world… well Malfoy sucks to be you." Blaise smirked triumphantly as he openly mocked the once admired prince of Slytherin the entire of the Slytherin table roared with laughter apart from Draco and surprisingly Pansy.

"Now, now Blaise…Draco does have some one" she smirked along the table at draco whom was now worried about what she would say. Blaise stopped laughing and stared at Pansy and Draco in turn.

"Whom? Surely not yourself you are the queen of Slytherin and you would throw that all away for Malfoy?" Pansy gave Blaise an obnoxious leer.

"of course I wouldn't you fool…" she leaned into Blaise and whispered in his ear "though once we're out of Hogwarts he is bound to be more respected and wealthy" she smiled down the table and Draco though the smile was one of which a predator would give its prey.

"Our dear Malfoy has that mudblood, though does she want him? She's quite mad at you right now isn't she Malfoy… or is it that she's scared of you. Doesn't matter really, your mother always hated your father." She smirked as Draco turned a sick shade of purple/red. The muscle under Draco's eye twitched as he clenched his jaw. Now he knew, he knew that it was pansy and Blaise whom had turned Hermione against him, it was they whom made Hermione frightened to even be near him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before standing up and leaving the table the Slytherins mocking him as he went.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all

I know you must all love me for leaving you alone to face the world of fan fiction with out me but I have been really busy. I know you all will hate me for not updating and also for leaving this message but I will be back soon as I can and you will once again be exposed to my crappy literature.

Bye all

The mighty Eskimo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody!

How are you all? the reviewers look confused as to why the mighty Eskimo is asking a question that they clearly don't want to answer.

Okay anyway, I have news… some of you guys have given me great ideas for this story… just so you all know the last chapter was so short because I had massive writers block and because I like to update every couple of days I was a bit hard for me to write this chapter. Now the second part I am a really mean person and I have decided that I am going to tell you what's coming up soon. The Blaise and Hermione thing is going to be explained a bit and Draco might be turning evil soon as well. Okay well that's all you may now continue on with the story.

I took Hermione a few days before she was back in class again. Reluctantly madam Pomphrey had let Hermione go, though she still stayed in the hospital wing at night time. The school nurse had made sure that the professors knew not to give Hermione any home work, as she was already dealing with rehabilitation. Each night madam Pomphrey would instruct Hermione on the exercises for stretching the muscles that had been hit with a freezing charm, or even a jelly legs curse.

After Hermione had done her exercises she would be sent to bed. Hermiones teachers had excused her of any homework, much to Hermiones disappointment.

Each night Hermione spent in the hospital wing she requested a dreamless sleep potion, and every night madam Pomphrey refused her saying the same thing "no, the dreams you are having are your subconscious trying to heal itself by reliving everything that happened…. And since you won't talk to anyone while your awake, I am not going to silence the only part of you that is attempting to heal… goodnight miss granger."

Hermione sighed and settled herself under the soft flannel blanket. It did not take long for sleep to find her, though it was riddled with dreams.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:HERMIONES DREAM:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"No mummy I don't wanna go in the closet it's scary!" Hermione was only five, and her mummy was insisting she sit in the closet and be silent.

"Its okay honey mummy will make it all better in a minute but you need to be quite and stay still until daddies happy again… okay?" Hermiones mother wiped the tears that had spilled from her daughters eyes and picked her up to put her in the closet.

Hermione heard some shouts coming from down the stairs. Unable to fight her curiosity she crept slowly from the cupboard to the stair way. Sitting atop the stairs she could see both of her parents and another woman. Hermiones father was holding a knife and the other woman was holding a strange stick. Both of these objects were pointed at her mother. There was a flash of green light emitted from the strange woman's wand and Hermiones mother fell to the ground, her lifeless eyes looking directly at Hermione.

NEXT DREAM

"Does it hurt granger?"

Hermione ignored Blaises voice as she kept walking down the hall way, which was surprisingly deserted. Being ignored only fired Blaise up more.

"Granger… answer me… does it hurt? Come on now granger I want answers."

Pansy Parkinson stepped out in front of Hermione, efficiently blocking her path.

"Granger, Blaisey over there asked you a question…it's terribly rude to ignore him like that." Pansy stated with a psycho demonic high pitch laugh. Hermione turned to Blaise and sighed.

"Does what hurt Zab…Blaise?" Hermione asked slightly irritated. Blaise smirked slightly and lifted his bowed head to stare Hermione in the eyes.

"Does it hurt to know she could have lived if you'd have never been born?" Hermiones eyes widened slightly and she turned quickly away from Blaise, she cursed her stupidity in going around Hogwarts with out her wand.

Blaise moved so that he was directly behind the Gryffindor head girl, his lips brushed against her ears as he whispered.

"They got married because of you… your father played around because of you… he met another because of you… he killed her because of you"

"No" Hermione sobbed.

"Yes… and the witch that killed her, along with your fathers help… she knew what you were… she knew you were a witch and knew that you were going to be another disgrace to our community." Blaise had now moved from behind Hermione and said conversationally "your mother fought you know… they only wanted to kill you but she used her life as a bargaining chip… I don't see why the witch tortured her instead of killing you… but then again Mrs. Malfoy did love torturing muggles."

Hermione backed away from the two Slytherins, then turned and ran.

"Uh, uh ah… where do you think your going m'dear were not nearly through with you." Blaise smirked and uttered curse after curse. All of them tangled together when they hit mixing and mingling making Hermiones pain more severe. All the while pansy's cackling could be heard. At last when Hermione was just about to slip out of consciousness Blaise approached her leaning down to her body lying in a heap he kissed her lips and muttered.

"Remember to stay away from Malfoy… you belong to me."

After that everything went black. There was no sight nor sound nor anything else just beautiful darkness.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:END OF HERMIONES DREAM:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hermione woke up with a gasp. Her hair fell into her eyes as she checked the time on her watch it only read 5:04 (A/N: her watch is a magical one so that it works at Hogwarts). Blowing her hair out of her face with one big huff of air she resigned herself to her early morning start.

After slowly dressing and readying herself for the busy day of class she had ahead of her she set out for a morning stroll. Madam Pomphrey had expressed her outrage at the mere thought of one of her most sick and valued patients walking about in the cold weather, and though Hermione valued the nurses opinion, (to a certain extent), she did not heed the older woman's words of warning.

Slipping out of the entrance halls doorway she slowly made her way towards the lake. She sat on a rock near the waters edge and began to throw pebbles into the liquid glass surface.

A twig snapped behind her and the sound of footsteps on gravel let Hermione know that she wasn't alone. She quickly turned to see who was behind her…only to find no one there. She smiled slightly at her paranoia and turned once again to the lake, her breath creating small puffs as she exhaled. Again there was a noise and Hermione spun around, quite sure that she had heard someone there.

"Hermione" and all too familiar voice came from the thin air. Hermione sighed as her visitor unmasked himself.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry about the lack of updates. This should keep you going until I can write more. Sorry. Hermione sighed.

'Harry! Don't do that you scared me'. Harry grinned slightly.

'I'm sorry mione but I couldn't help myself' he walked past her, towards the lake and folded his arms across his body. 'What time is it anyway? I thought you were supposed to be resting. Don't want you dying on your first day back at classes now do we?' Hermione smiled despite herself.

'Didn't you check the time before you got out of bed Harry? And I'm fine really.' She turned from him and looked out at the ripples being created by the giant squid.

'Honestly…I didn't check. I saw you down here from my window and decided to come down and chec… see if you were okay.' Hermione scowled.

'I'm fine Harry I DON'T need to be checked on Thank you very much' she said through gritted teeth. Harry walked behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, speaking quietly.

'Are you mione? I mean what with this Malfoy business Ron and I we're worried about you…' Hermione whirled around and looked Harry in the eye, her face flushed from anger.

'Oh so now you're worried? What about before Harry? Where were you then? You and Ron shouldn't worried about Malfoy, you should be more worried about yourselves' she snarled, she walked swiftly into the castle leaving a very put out Harry potter standing by the lake.

Hermione was livid! He could not believe the nerve of Harry. _How dare he act like that! _She thought as she stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. _Oh yes how dare he indeed. Acting like a concerned best friend who does he think he is? _A mocking voice that sounded strangely like a mixture of Snape and Malfoy stated haughtily. Hermione sighed. As weird as it sounded she really had to agree with the voice inside her head. She, once again, had flown off the handle at Harry and, thought indirectly, Ron. And she knew that this time she had to apologize. It just made her so mad that they were still treating her like a child and acting all holier than thou towards her when they were so immature.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes as she entered the library. She was not as happy here as she used to be, it infuriated her that she had allowed someone to desecrate her haven. she sat at a table near the front of the library and lay her head upon the cool polished wood. Since when had her life becomes so dramatic?

She exhaled a long breath and rose from her chair, walking through the aisles slowly, she took in her surroundings. It was as it always was this early in the morning deserted a part from the few Ravenclaw who could drag themselves away from their beds.

Her eyes fell upon a green leather book that rested haphazardly upon the floor near the potions aisle. Curious Hermione picked it up and flipped it over so that she could see the front cover a beautiful emblem, of a snake and dagger, embossed in silver and a small silver lock caught her eye. Hermione knew that this book was a diary, and she had a sneaking suspicion which house the owner was in. she smiled softly to herself. A Slytherin keeping a diary, the idea was ludicrous and yet there it was. She pocketed it for safe keeping so that she could give it to McGonagall. As the bell for breakfast rang she cursed she had gotten nothing done this morning and she to hurry if she was going to catch Harry and Ron before they had both had time to consider her words of that morning.

A lone dark figure smirked as Hermione left the library. Everything was falling into place.

(A/N: I was going to stop here but then It'd be a really short chapter so yeah)

"Hey Harry, Ron." Hermione said as she at down at the Gryffindor table. Harry barely looked up from his food, whereas Ron stopped eating his fork, covered in what looked like sausage and raspberry jam, clanged onto his plate.

"Oh so you're NOT mad at us now eh? Its just hard to keep track nowadays Hermione" Hermione winced as Ron put extra emphasis on the HER in her name, as he always did whilst he was mad at her.

"Now Ron … it's just withal this stuff going on… I umm… oh bugger! I'm sorry, Harry, Ron, I am so sorry. I have been an utter pig of a friend and I have no excuse." She hung her head slightly, effectively avoiding Harry's gaze, which was now focused upon her.

"Hermione… you don't think we understand… and well we don't but that's only because you wont let us you block us out and push us away. And Ron and I are just plain sick of it." Ron nodded his head in agreement to what Harry was saying and Hermione looked up tears in her eyes.

"It's just that with everything that's going on, I don't want you two to worry. I thought I could handle all this but I think all my recent trips to the hospital wing have shown that I obviously can't." she sighed as both Harry and Ron budged up on the seat so that they were next to her, they placed their arms around her and said in a manor to rival the twins.

"You don't have to mione"

"we're here to help" they both flashed her a winning grin and she launched herself upon them giving them a bear hug each, smiling broadly at the two of them.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have friends like you." Her smile only faltered as she heard a familiar drawl from behind her.

"Well isn't that sweet pansy, the little mudblood and her little poufs are going to be friends forever" Zabini put on a falsetto voice for the end of his statement, rolling his eyes in the golden trio's general direction. Pansy laughed her shrill laugh and clung to Blaise's arm. Zabini dropped his voice to a near whisper and stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Don't forget our little arrangement granger I'll see you later." Hermione shuddered and avoided Ron and Harry's questioning glances.

Draco watched from the Slytherin table as Hermione and her two golden boys made up. Feeling furious that she and him could not do the same. He was glad though, he knew now that Hermione would be safe against all the attacks from Zabini. _Well almost all of them _he thought as Blaise stalked towards the Gryffindor table a simpering Pansy following in his wake.

The end for now… sorry about the slow update but I did warn you about my disease… chronic writers block. 

No but seriously I am sorry. And hopefully I'll see you all really soon.


End file.
